


Flipside

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 在虫洞被炸毁之后，席尔瓦收到了一封信和一把钥匙，只身离开了香港基地。
Relationships: David Silva/David Villa
Kudos: 4





	Flipside

**Author's Note:**

> 算是《铁勋章》的番外。OOC，以及很多东西在匆忙和伤心之下写丢了。

要问没有当成真正拯救了世界的那一个英雄是什么感觉，席尔瓦大概说不出什么精彩发言来。自从虫洞被炸毁之后，人类再也不需要对从太平洋底部爬出来的巨怪提心吊胆，一度紧缩的生存空间再次舒展开来，最可怕的物种夺回了属于自己的称号，重新占领了这颗星球。

重建需要人手，人们在讨论是否需要保存这场世纪灾难的遗迹——那些墙壁，还有基地。不过，如果以是否达成最初的目标来衡量，作为一项实际上失败了的项目的残余，后者大概就没有那些铁灰色的高墙幸运了。无论如何，它们最终都是要被拆除的，这一点板上钉钉，甚至没有被讨论的价值。

好在他也不是很在乎。

游侠是时代造就的产物，如今世界安全了，伟大的战争结束了，少量的英雄被铭记，更多的人需要自己谋求出路。在香港基地彻底关闭之前，里面的人一批一批地撤离。他和往常一样不紧不慢地收拾东西，而他的室友，阿根廷人在他们拥挤的小房间里哼着歌，虽然太阳还是和以往一样照不进这个地方。

回到最开始的问题，没有当成真正拯救了世界的那个英雄是什么感觉？他想和月杖好好道个别，但在这方面又实在很不擅长。一切发生得太快，等他反应过来的时候，月白色涂装的高大机体已经不再被准许接近，他只能站在警戒线外边，或者隔着总控室的玻璃远远地看着它，看着它迎接属于它的命运，博物馆或者……也许没有成为最重要的那一个英雄，最委屈的是它才对。

高悬的战事钟永远地停下了脚步，迎接新生活的当口总是兵荒马乱。他有意在基地四处转了一圈，不出所料，与许多步履匆匆的人错身而过，却并没有见到很多相熟的面孔。

不过还是有意外收获。

邮件是从切尔西中转过来的，最开始并不是直接发给他，而是保险地递给了人在英格兰的兰帕德。老友心细如发，重新加封了一层包裹，又在里面夹上了一封信，篇幅不长，但也足够说清楚情况。

落款处的弗兰克经年未变，还是和本人一样风度翩翩。

席尔瓦抱着那个缠了几层的包裹，不明晰的未来里忽然有了下一站。假如真的是全知全能的主亲手替他安排了这一切，那还真是对待羔羊的溺爱。

他在漫长的旅途当中睡了一觉，梦见自己在远郊的小屋里，山林在窗外燃起熊熊大火，夜幕被烫得赤红发亮。枝杈上站着的夜枭机械地眨着眼睛，隔着玻璃，无言地与他对望。直到被气流颠簸惊醒的时候，他还在想，大火里山上的野鹿和虫蚁都在逃命，房间里却什么都听不见。

仿佛只要闭上眼睛，就还能拥有一场好眠。

惟有那枚几经辗转的黄铜钥匙躺在原地，细小的牙齿咬得手心钝痛，提醒着他身在现实。

——或者至少，只身跑来加州也不算头脑发热。

信上写着的地址并不陌生，从前他还在学院的时候，有一年，他和比利亚，他们曾经跑到这里来度假，另一个大卫说他把他们住过的那幢房子买了下来。今天的他已经难以想象，年轻的精力在非人的训练强度之下竟然还有存留，甚至可以供他们结伴去另一个大洲到处乱跑。

加利福尼亚的夏天阳光干燥，空气明媚，现在回想起来，那几乎就是他对北美洲最好的回忆。

那时候洛杉矶基地还有四台在役机甲，他们还没毕业，去不了那里，只能在旧金山落脚。比利亚在远郊的靶场有熟人，美国人的西语说得不太流利，但连说带比划，倒也足够交流。枪可以租，但子弹要买，老板看在交情的份儿上，给他们的户外场地费打了个相当够意思的折。

阿斯图里亚斯人的枪法在学院里一直是个传说，席尔瓦看着他从盒子里挑出零件，娴熟地组装——然后转过来对他挑了挑眉。

“我教你。”

比利亚在说出这句话的同时就看着他，目不转睛，眼神锐亮，迸溅出的火花很容易就能点燃他。

他的射击是比利亚教的，他在服役以后从来没提过这件事，零星知晓的人大部分都在西班牙。

是比利亚替他做的决定。

从持枪到瞄准，再到扣下扳机。

等席尔瓦再一次找到他们住过的那幢房子，天色已晚。上一次踏足这里大概是十几年以前，但屋内的陈设几乎没有动过。

也没有人。

他赶来的时候并没有丝毫犹豫，却还是扑了个空。而且，从落灰的情况来看，这里保持这个状态大概有一段日子了。灯打不开，大概是没电也没水，他无奈地掀起家具上罩着的白布，细小的浮尘在他眼前看不见的空气里四处飞舞。

假如今天还有什么事情值得一个笑容的话，那恐怕就是他甚至说不上自己究竟是失望，还是觉得一切都在意料之中。在从市区租车赶来之前，他颇有先见之明地在附近的旅馆订了房间——就算在这种方面，也就是做最坏的打算时，他也依然能读懂比利亚这个人，就好像他们之间一直有着什么古怪的默契，即使他已经从里到外都不再年轻了。

即使这一切发生的时候，他们当中甚至可能没有一个人在场。

席尔瓦走到卧室，客厅冷清又空荡，但这里就好得多。路灯的光线从窗户漏进来，亮度极为有限，却仍然仁慈地照顾着他的眼睛。他们在学院里从没住在一起过，所以这张床就是——他伸手压了压床垫，慢慢坐下去，依次对着衣柜和暗红色的遮光窗帘微笑。

从靶场回来的晚上比利亚骑摩托带他去了附近的酒吧，其实他不怎么喜欢人多嘈杂的地方，不过偶尔放纵一下消磨掉假期里没处安放的精力，也是个不错的选择。比利亚伸手想要替他再解开一颗纽扣，却被他扭开身子躲掉，趁机溜进了人群里。

作战计划没有能够按照预期计划进行，大概是他那四分之一亚洲血统作祟，代谢过程中的关键酶缺席，所以不太能喝酒；脑子里也还没有什么只有用酒精才能冲洗得掉的烦恼，于是很快就红着脸回到吧台边上。

比利亚甚至没有费心找他，自己玩得差不多了才退到人群边缘，很容易就看见他倚在一边和瘦高的酒保聊天。席尔瓦的英语实在不怎么能听，而对方大概也是见惯了各式各样的醉汉，眼前这个实在没有杀伤力，就象征性地随口应上两句。

酒吧的清水卖得很贵，比利亚走过去，把被喝空的杯子塞进他手里，席尔瓦被酒精干扰得思维迟钝，花了点时间才反应过来他的意思。

冰块被咬得咯吱咯吱响——相当经济的解酒方式，而且似乎卓有成效。他跟在比利亚身后，勉强能走稳路，但在比利亚停下的时候没来得及刹住脚步，直接撞到了他身上。然后他们干脆就着这个狼狈的姿势，互相倚靠着站在走廊尽头，身边的彩色玻璃花窗上雾气蒙蒙，吵闹的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，与他们隔着一片足以用于隔离和拯救的寂静。席尔瓦低下头，眯着眼睛揉自己被撞疼的鼻子，三两个呼吸之后被一只手抬起下巴，神色茫然——比利亚用手臂圈着他的腰，像是从来没见过他那样仔细地端详他。他被酒精熏蒸的大脑不能解构这个目光的含义，但是他知道眼下这个距离意味着什么，如果比利亚想知道，他会坦诚地把自己铺展开来。

就像他被比利亚烫得心悸，但还是顺从地接受他的亲吻。

回去的路上，头脑被夜风吹得清醒了一些，他们各自洗了澡之后就躺在卧室里的那张床上。灯红酒绿的喧闹还在脑子里嗡嗡作响，席尔瓦擦干头发，毛巾丢在一边，脱力地放平自己的身体，只觉得耳膜被震得还在发痛。卧室里不放电视机也挺好的——大概是他无意当中把这话说出了口，他背对着比利亚侧躺在床上，准备翻身，却被从身后抱住。

就像他手把手教他持枪那样，后背贴着胸膛，手臂裸露的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，交换着热度；但这里没有武器，所以这只是一个环拥。

我记得房主说这里好像，好像有……比利亚说着说着声音低下去，话没说完，却逐渐笑起来。他用手肘撑起自己，鼻尖亲昵地挨蹭着席尔瓦的脸颊，离得很近，但也不是故意。

想不想做？他问。

加纳利人闭着眼睛想了一下，点了点头。

第一下亲吻落在肩头上，温热的气息让他瑟缩了一下。比利亚像展开一团被揉皱的纸那样，从他的肩头把他展开，窗外的路灯光线从窗帘的缝隙直接探进来，刚好勉强够他们看清彼此。亲吻顺着颈侧滑下来的时候，比利亚在锁骨斜下方停留了太久，霰弹枪的后坐力很大，席尔瓦的肩前方抵着枪的地方淤青了一整块。比利亚知道他感觉得到疼，也知道他一定会绝口不提，干脆懒得问，只在吻到那里的时候悄悄伸出了舌尖。

席尔瓦被他的吮吻吸得心悸，但人不就是那样吗——他什么疼痛都可以忍受，就是无法抵抗抚慰。他低下头，比利亚钻进他怀里，落在腹部的亲吻有点痒，让他无端觉得自己是只被捕获的猎物，活生生被撕开肚腹，野兽喷撒着烘热气息的鼻尖探进伤口里，掏吃着猎物的内脏。他弓起脊背，几乎蜷缩起来，在比利亚看不见的地方，虔诚地亲吻他的发顶。

床垫在黑暗和夜晚里摇摇晃晃，吱吱呀呀地呻吟出声。他勉强从激烈的抽插里浮出水面，找到喘息的机会，伸手捏住比利亚发烫的耳尖，说，你小心一点，别弄坏了，加利福尼亚的床垫可是额外收税的。但希洪人俯下身来，抱他更紧，无声的温情和变奏的性爱绞缠在一起，酸涩的快感顺着脊背冲上来，几乎是立刻就将他击落。

那下次我们试试别的地方。他最终听见比利亚说。

从基地出发之前，席尔瓦给想得到的人都打过电话，但没有收获到什么有用的消息。他蜷缩在床单上，想着行程终于也走到了这里。窗外枝杈的影子落在身边，他和那一截孤零零的影子友好地握了手，然后爬了起来。

加州起风的时候很冷，他拢了拢针织外套的领口，但裤子实在单薄，上衣裹得再紧也无济于事。膝盖隐隐作痛，他把钥匙安置回口袋里，发动了车子，在引擎工作的声音响起的时候，再一次被裹挟进一种陌生而孤独的安全感里。

然后踏足黑夜和远方，一路追寻而去。

We'll do whatever you want, travel wherever how far

We'll hit up all the old places

We'll have a party, we'll dance 'til dawn

Oh, I'll pick you up

If you come back to America, just hit me up

'Cause this is crazy love

I'll catch you on the flip side

If you come back to California

You should just hit me up

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾的歌词来自Lana的California，其实有关这篇东西的想法，在NFR这张专辑刚刚正式发售的时候就已经有了。当时我还天真地觉得，比利亚这个妖怪大概能踢到四十岁，席尔瓦在结束蓝月生涯以后会去大联盟，然后去J联，双大卫或许会一起退役。不过，幻想太美好的话，总是要被现实浇冷水的。比利亚宣布赛季结束退役的时候，我一度觉得我伤心是因为双大卫这个CP，但是等我反应过来以后，我发现我其实只是舍不得这个家伙而已（我本人并没有很希望席尔瓦在这赛季结束就去J联，所以心疼一下扑了个空的席尔瓦只是顺便(:D ）。虽然前途渺茫，但还是在心底存了一点点这个低调的CP还能够续下去的希望。就这样留个纪念吧。


End file.
